moonlight_adpfandomcom-20200215-history
Rippling Decisions
Dust, dirt, blood, sweat, tears, screams and death, Celeste finds herself surrounded by it all as she is teleported and forcefully moved through fabric of reality and time back to her world, but in feudal Japan, 1185. A war clashes all around her, her sudden arrival doesn’t spark any notice to the battle as blades clang and fire burns the air. Unknown to her that she is in her own world Celeste looks for Gin. (Celeste thinking from the future) “I frantically looked for any sign of Gin during the battle, magic… scent… but I was blinded but all the commotion around me. Overwhelmed, I ran through the battle to avoid any conflict between sides. Only few attempted to attack me, but with very little effort I was able to avoid their attacks, but I still ran… finding her was my only priority.” As Celeste moves she is continued to be attacked, pushing her way through samurai’s and warriors of all types and shapes. The commotion blinds her so much she decides to leap through the chaos around her, jumping from ground to shoulder to head of feuding warrior as they spill each others blood, and into the woods near by. The woods are the only thing not disturbed by the battle and resume peaceful and quiet, with waters churning in distant lake on one side ad the battle raging on the opposite side. Celeste eventually slows down long enough to realized that the scenery was different from what she was use to. (Celeste thinking from the future) “I couldn’t explain it at first but the forest had a different feeling to it. As if it was more or less disturbed by evil, I wasn’t sure. The trees were not as tall, the foliage and greenery had more of a stronger scent about it. At first I didn’t believe it… then I saw a beautiful deer bathing in the sunlight by the lake. I had not seen one of those in over two years… the carnivorous creatures and plants didn’t allow such things to exist along with humans. Which then it hit me… the battle, the humans… it then occurred to me I was not where I thought…” Celeste then leaps into a tree to watch the battle in the distance. (Celeste thinking from the future) “I wasn’t home… but I was BACK home. Still in Japan but not the Japan I had lived in for the past two and half years or so.” (Saying with disappointment in her voice) Hours pass and the commotion from the battle has settled along with the dawn of day that was. But the screams in the distance disturb Celeste as she makes a small fire to sleep and camp by in for the night. (Celeste thinking from the future) “I couldn’t believe it… I was back. I should have been happy, I had dreamed of such things, but I wasn’t happy. It was everything that I remembered and more with my new heightened abilities… but I didn’t want it. I wanted to go back… I was alone in my world once… now I am again. And more than anything I was already missing her. Her scent… her touch… her warmth… that was my real home… and I didn’t know how to get back…” Celeste wandering thoughts then lead her to sleep. With only her ragged clothing from the other realm, she grows cold and moves closer to the fire. As she sleeps the fire begins to die creating shadows from every direction leaving only the moon to shed light beyond the trees and mountains, shining on the lake next to Celeste. As the night goes on uncomfortable sounds in the distant begin to disturb Celeste as she sleeps. They grow closer awakening Celeste in distress, bringing her to her feet immediately. (Celeste thinking from the future) “I couldn’t hear any foot steps, but the swift movement through the wind and shadows deep; I was able pick up a raw scent of blood… and death. It was then when they came for me. Celeste soon finds herself attacked by a group of mysterious warriors cloaked in shadow and quick as lightening. She evades their attacks by dodging and flipping but one manages to cut her arm, which heals after only a few seconds. She begins to flee into the woods, dodging numerous throwing stars (some which do scrape her arms and legs as they blaze by) as she flips and leaps through the trees from warriors cased in shadow. (Celeste thinking from the future) “They had to have chased me for over a mile in the forest… I couldn’t run forever, and then I remembered how I had my own strength… my own power. It brought a sense of clarity… so I stopped running.” Celeste then begins use things around her to create spells to slow down her assailants. She uses the trees veins and branches to catch some warriors in mid air; she uses protective barrier spells to block on coming throwing stars and various other defensive spells that have some explosive reactions when certain markings are placed on to them. Eventually the mysterious warriors catch up to and surround her. They are cloaked in black clothing with basic black armor covered from head to toe (knee, shin, wrist, knuckles) each more similar after the next. Over a dozen surround Celeste revealing them selves to be ninja’s. She is not able to battle them due to her lack of fighting capabilities. When attacked she uses her new balance of strength to push and throw them. Some manage to get a few stabbings and cuts, but Celeste’s wounds heal before their eyes, leaving some stunned briefly for her to gain advantage. She leaps, flips and dodges other attacks. (Celeste thinking from the future) “I didn’t care what happened to them; the instincts of survival over powered the thrill of conflict. But all of a sudden, they stopped their assault after someone in the distance shouted ‘cease’ in Japanese.” From the shadows of the trees, the leader of the ninja group, jumps down and reveals himself to Celeste. Translated in Japanese. Masked Ninja Leader: You are worthy opponent indeed… Slightly fatigued but standing waiting to fight. Celeste: I sure I am… but that doesn’t describe what do you want? And who are you? Masked Ninja Leader: Hmm… you are not of Japanese, yet you are familiar to our language. Celeste: Think that should be the least of your wonders right now… Masked Ninja Leader: Very much. I am sorry. (Removing his mask revealing a Japanese man with short hair and deep voice) I am Master Tanaka… you have… great gifts… but resemble to only be just a girl. Celeste: Looks can be misleading… Tanaka walking slowly toward Celeste as all other ninja surrounds both. Tanaka: Very much so. Tell me… What are you? Celeste: How about you answer a few of my questions… like what do you want? Tanaka: I think you have it backwards girl, there are many of us… and very few of you. Celeste: Maybe… but you have seen what I can do… what makes you think any of you would survive another minute? Tanaka: Confidence… and strength… I admire that in a woman… as well as a warrior of your standards. Tanaka then gives a nod to have all the ninjas put away their weapons and then walks closer. Tanaka: What are you… some sort of demon? Celeste: I don’t know what I am… just a girl… Tanaka: Perhaps… that and more… come with me… please. Other ninjas take off into the trees as Tanaka places his mask back on and proceeds behind them. (Celeste thinking from the future) “I did not know what to think or do… but I figured if they wanted to kill me they would have already…I desired answers as well. I’m not sure but something told me to go… so I followed them through the trees.” The sun begins to rise (revealing a tropical setting) as Celeste, Tanaka and the other masked ninjas arrive at a mountain formation so high clouds cover the top. Each warrior ascends the mountain with speed; Celeste is able to follow easily, impressing Master Tanaka. Once at the top Celeste sees a small village and court yard with children, men, and women training themselves in the art of ninjitsu. Some practice throwing stars and darts, while other spars alone and with others using lethal and non-lethal weaponry. (Celeste thinking from the future) “It was as if I were experiencing déjà vu. Men, women, children… all practicing a mysterious art of fighting, just as if I was back with other Drakes… but with a slight difference… she wasn’t there. After Tanaka dismisses his platoon of ninja’s Celeste and he venture to his room where he changes from his ninja armor to a Japanese kimono. The kimono is dark with little to no design from shoulders to feet. Tanaka then kneels down in front of a small table with two small cups and gestures Celeste sit pouring tea for them to drink. Weary at first Celeste stands boldly, not accepting the gesture at first. Translated in Japanese. Celeste: No thank you. You still have yet to tell me anything… like what is this place? Tanaka: You do not trust me. Very wise for first meeting a stranger… but if wished you any harm I would not have brought you here… please sit. (Taking a sip of tea) Celeste then sits down and begins to talk with Tanaka. Celeste: Where are we… exactly? Tanaka: Tokyo, Japan 1185. Speaking to herself softly. Celeste: Wow… she was right… Tanaka: Excuse me? Celeste: Nothing… What is this place? Why have you brought me hear? Tanaka then opens the door to his room where Celeste and he walk back outside to the court yard. Tanaka: We are a clan, one of seven in a feudal world. We exist but we do not exist. We live in shadow… armed with silence. Masters of stealth, tactical espionage and assassinations… we are ninja. Celeste: But why… why have you brought me here? Tanaka: Normally we would not… foreigners are not taken well here and especially now… unless brought to or discovered by us as children. Celeste: So I am obviously not a child… so why am I an exception? Tanaka: Your talent is indeed a benefit I… (Clears throat) excuse me… we are interested in. With proper training I figure you to be a great addition to our clan… can help us leap into the future. Celeste: But I’m just a girl… Tanaka: We both know you are much more than that… Celeste: … Both begin to walk toward the training warriors in the court yard. Tanaka: You have no knowledge of this or any of the other clans… yet you wield skills that no other has… speed, endurance… strength… Tell me how is this so? Celeste: Just lucky I guess… Tanaka: Really? Tanaka then claps his hands together signaling all the warriors to gather in the courtyard, lining up from shortest to tallest, children to adults, standing at attention. He then has all spread out and sits around the court yard and asks the help of his best female warrior in the clan. A young Japanese woman by the name of Kimiko, approximately the age of 19, with long black hair and a traditional martial arts training gi (uniform) that’s black, and bare foot, stands before Celeste and Tanaka. Tanaka: Then show us how lucky you really are… Celeste: You … you want me to fight her? Tanaka: It’s quite simple really… a demonstration… or you die. Celeste looks at Tanaka with disgust. Celeste: What happened to my talent being a benefit to you? Tanaka: It is… but sadly there is no gray area… survive you stay... or the alternative… (Celeste thinking from the future) “Dying was only a choice if I wished to escape. I would live regardless… but if I were to survive this I could learn Tanaka’s teachings… become the warrior Gin was trying to turn me into… maybe even find my way back to her some day. So I did what I had to.” Celeste and Kimiko bow toward each other. Kimiko respectfully bows to Tanaka as well. The two then commence fighting in a hand to hand combat. But with Celeste unable to fight is only able to dodge and avoid being hit by Kimiko. The fight begins to rage out of control when Celeste begins to use her magic’s to defend herself (protective barriers using ice and wind) against Kimiko’s sword wielding techniques. Tanaka only shows to be more pleased with the battles progression, for he was hoping that Celeste would reveal her magical capabilities again. The swift and fast movement and skill of Kimiko allows her to gain the upper hand against Celeste magic’s; by staying in close fighting, Celeste isn’t able to use her magic. Tanaka then stops the battle, when Celeste becomes defenseless. Translated in Japanese. Tanaka: So you have many talents… yet you are not skilled enough to battle one of less fortunate. Celeste: So… I can’t fight… but I can handle a few of your warriors if need be… Tanaka: True… So… here is the deal. You stay; I will teach you the way of the ninja… in exchange you will teach your ways of magic to my clan… (Celeste thinking from the future) “I didn’t know it at the time… but my decision would come back to bite me in the ass in the years that followed… but I at the time I was only thinking of myself and wanted to do what I need to get what I want. So I figured…” Tanaka: Well? Celeste: Yes… agreed… Tanaka: Good… tell me… what is your name girl? Celeste: Ce…. Cutting her off. Tanaka: No… every warrior of this clan has a name bestowed upon them by the master… you will be my new daughter… student. Your name will be Sakura… Celeste bows her head in obedience, and then kneels to Tanaka in respect. (Celeste thinking from the future) “…if you can’t beat them… join them.”